


I'd Rather Spend My Time Just Kissing You (Epilogue)

by cesare_the_somnambulist



Series: Sweetheart, We Need Each Other [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because fuck canon, Fluff, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesare_the_somnambulist/pseuds/cesare_the_somnambulist
Summary: "Fucking robots! Get the hell off my lawn!"





	I'd Rather Spend My Time Just Kissing You (Epilogue)

Shiro was nervous. Not because of the army of robots that was trying to storm the Avengers facility - they were nearly all defeated at this point, anyways. No, Shiro was nervous because -

“Fucking robots! Get the hell off my lawn!” Adam shouted with an amused but determined expression on his face, grabbing one droid and throwing it into another all while dodging gunfire from several others.

Because of _that._ Here was Adam, alive and grinning and being a badass while _still_  making senior citizen jokes, and Shiro loved him so much it-

While Shiro was distracted, one of the droids managed to slip under his defenses and land a blow on the back of his head, _hard._

-hurt.

“Hey!” Adam yelled angrily at the droid, running to Shiro's side. “You can't hit an old man!”

“Adam, you're older than me,” Shiro pointed out, knowing damn well that Adam would just dismiss that particular detail as -

“Irrelevant. No one gets away with hitting my boyfriend,” Adam responded easily, and dammit, Shiro was blushing now, he was sure of it.

“Adam, stop flirting,” Pidge said - pleaded - over the comms. “You're going to distract Shiro.”

“Yeah, man, you've been dating for years but the word ‘boyfriend’ still makes him short-circuit, remember?” Lance teased. The Avengers had split up in order to protect the facility on all sides, thank God, because it meant he didn't have to see their faces as they made fun of him.

“Oh, I'm well aware of that,” Adam said, smirking devilishly at Shiro. _Adam's_ teasing expressions, on the other hand, he couldn't avoid, but they were so hot that honestly Shiro could stand to bear them. “I think it's fucking adorable.”

Shiro merely sighed heavily, felling the last remaining droid with his shield. If Adam describing him as his _boyfriend_ made him blush, then Shiro had no fucking idea how he was ever going to manage  to -

“Adam, will you marry me?” he blurted out, and _OhmyfuckingGodwhatthehelldidIjustdo._

(Distantly, he heard Pidge mutter, “G.R.E.E.N., shut off their comms,” and felt a remote pang of gratitude.)

Adam stared at him for a very, very long time. Shiro was certain that when he looked away from those dark, piercing eyes, he would find himself in a new century again.

“Takashi,” he said finally, his voice trembling, “what the _fuck?_ Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!” Laughing, he surged forward, taking Shiro into his arms and lifting him, spinning them in circles. Unfortunately, they were still surrounded by the droids’ remains. Adam's foot caught on one of them, and they both went tumbling, ending up laying on their sides. Even as they fell, Adam refused to let go of him.

“Adam, oh my God,” Shiro laughed between the kisses Adam was planting all over his face. He winced as a piece of metal poked his ribs. “Ouch.”

“TAKASHI SHIROGANE JUST ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!” Adam screamed into his ear. “AND I JUST SAID YES!”

“You just said yes. _Holy shit, you said yes,”_ Shiro said in disbelief, holding him even closer and kissing him properly. More droid remains dug into his side, but he didn't care.

“These droids are making this really fucking uncomfortable,” Adam muttered, burying his face in Shiro's chest, “but you know what? I don't give a single shit, I am never letting go of you, ever.”

Shiro laughed breathlessly. “I was going to try to make this a lot more romantic, actually,” he admitted. “But _you_ \- you swear like a sailor and make jokes about us being old while still kicking ass and I - I couldn't wait anymore, I guess,” he finished sheepishly.

“You’re such a sap,” Adam said affectionately, tilting his head back to look at Shiro in a way that never failed to make his heart twist. “An adorable, dorky, badass sap. How far did you have this planned out?” he wondered.

“I, uh...have the rings,” Shiro admitted. “I gave them to Pidge for safekeeping because I know you're terrified of her.”

Adam blinked once. Twice. “Well, I'll be damned,” he said quietly. Then he was scrambling to his feet, bringing Shiro with him. “Well then, what the fuck are we sitting here for?” he demanded, holding Shiro's hand and dragging him back to the facility eagerly. His face was bright and breathtaking in the slanting afternoon light. “Let's go get them!”

Then he stopped, and turned to look at Shiro, his expression turning slightly more serious. “I love you, Takashi Shirogane,” he said softly. “Always will.”

“I love you too, Adam Wadekar,” Shiro replied, kissing his fiance's forehead gently. “Now, let's go see about those rings.”

Adam beamed and ran into the facility, still holding Shiro's hand, screaming, “Guess who just got engaged, motherfuckers?!”

And in that moment, Shiro knew he would never need anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, this fic was a journey. Thanks again to janigkale for inspiring me and driving me to do this. You all can thank her and read her VLD/Star Wars AU "the quiznacking saga", it's amazing. Seriously. 
> 
> On another note, I might extend this VLD/Avengers universe a little, write some fics about...other characters ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). For now, though, this is goodbye, and thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. Fuck canon.


End file.
